How did this happen?
by Mjus
Summary: Sho finds himself nude with a lapful of Kyoko hiding from a bunch of staff people. M rating just for safety


Hallo everybody! I was just checking through some old texts when I found this one. It's a scene from way back when I started planning "A Falling Star". Because I mostly plan my plots backwards (from end to beginning) I entertain myself with possibilities. This scene was supposed to happen in "Kioku" (for you who haven't read the Star, it's a filming location where Kyoko, Sho and Ren all are staying at) but I made it up before I made up my OCs.

While I normally write my stories in a chronological order, this one had me laughing so hard I had to write it down. Sadly it never made it into the story, so I'll just post it as a one-shot short story.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

How did this happen?

Her skin was warm and wet. Good thing it was dark so that he couldn't see it.

Sho tried to keep his thighs pressed together so that Kyoko wouldn't feel what was happening further down.

Outside the cave they had hidden in they could hear laugher and playful splashing over the sound of the little waterfall. It was definitely lucky this little cave behind the waterfall was more than just a shallow hollow or they would have been seen through the certain of water.

"How did this happen?" Kyoko asked with a hiss, almost squeaking from trying to scream while keeping her voice on whisper level.

"How would I know?" Sho retorted in the same manner. He can't touch her. _Won't_ touch! His hands had a white-knuckled grasp on some unevenness in the rock to keep from wandering over her soft, wet skin.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed again, so angry and stressed out she trembles, which caused Sho's problem to multiply with a lot.

Kyoko hates him, he knows that and he couldn't care less, because he didn't like her either.

"To take a dip like everybody else," Sho whispered with the same level of anger as the female on his lap.

"Nude?"

"Talk to yourself!"

He couldn't help himself. His eyes automatically strayed downwards over Kyoko's naked body that she tried to not press against him in the narrow hollow they'd hidden inside. It wasn't dark enough to hide that much now that their eyes are getting used to the cheap light coming from outside the waterfall.

The voices outside seemed to come closer and Kyoko started moving, trying to hide further into the cave's only hiding place, causing her to unwillingly grind warm and wet skin against Sho's.

"Stop!" he squeaked desperately. His problem was getting bigger.

Somehow she got into a bad position on his lap and it hurt. Sho didn't have a choice; he had to get her away from there.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!"

"You're sitting on me," he hissed back.

"I know, but if I sit beside you they'll see me."

From outside a voice suddenly called a few words that effectively put a stop to both their conflict and their hearts;

"Hey, look here! There's a hollow behind the waterfall."

Just how did this happen? Sho and Kyoko tried to make themselves as small as possible and move as far away from the happily oblivious bathing men they could. They head how the few people came in behind the waterfall and sat in the cave mouth. The hiding pair could only pray and hope nobody would think of looking further into the cave. Everything would be lost if they were found like this.

"How lovely."

Sho almost died. What is _Shoko_ doing here? Why's she with a bunch of guys? She's not naked too, is she?

"Hey, I think I hear my cell ringing," one of the guys around the cave's bend suddenly said and the splashing sounds told Sho he left, but Shoko and some others were still inside the cave.

"I hope it's just his wife again," Shoko said.

"If it is I'll buy us all a round of beer tonight," a guy answered.

A voice called from outside; "Hey guys. The director. Back to work."

"No such luck, baby," the man Shoko spoke to sighed and jumped into the water.

"Is Sho back?" Shoko called as she followed to the other side of the waterfall.

"He didn't say."

"Okay. I'll call him."

No! Sho panicked. His cell phone. He left his cell phone with his cloths. If Shoko called she'd find his cloths! What's he gonna do if they found his cloths?

The splashing died as the people left the pond, and after a while their voices toned away. No ringing cell phone. No Shoko calling for him. Nothing.

Sho and Kyoko both let out a breath of relief and melted against each other, which made Kyoko's butt slip in between Sho's thighs due to their suddenly lax state.

They both froze.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked tensely.

"What is what?" Sho asked back just as tense. He knew of course. How couldn't he know? Kyoko's body was warm and wet and she's nude! It's a perfectly normal reaction for a man. That she's held her arms around his neck with her chest pressed against his since those people found the cave behind the waterfall only boosted the reaction.

Kyoko made a hasty move; tried to jump out of Sho's arms only to hit her head and fall back and in some unexplainable way got one leg in between Sho's. When did he get such long and slim legs? She shivered under his touch.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

Sho returned to his senses. Without his notice his hands had caressed her smooth back. Kyoko tried to move away from the touch, but that meat she pressed her body closer to Sho's chest. While he has never found Kyoko attractive in any way, her body this close and personal wasn't that bad.

Realizing what she's pressed against Kyoko leaned away from him again, trying to hide herself with her arms, but this little hole wasn't big and all Kyoko really managed was to give Sho a pretty good view of her naked form, cheaply coved with slim arms.

Sho's manhood twitched against Kyoko's thigh, making her freeze again.

"Sho… what…?"

Seventeen and a virgin, Sho thought. The reaction Kyoko had right now would probably be the same if she had still loved him. She's so shy. She hates him. He doesn't like her either. So what if she's a childhood friend. So what if he had worked hard to distract her from the sorrows her mother caused her as a child. So what if she's the only one who can ease all his tensions without even trying to.

Sho promptly pressed his face against Kyoko's chest and sucked hard, causing her to yelp.

"Wh-what are you doing? Stop! Sh-Sho!"

That Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko didn't love him either, Sho was certain. This girl was too full of taking revenge on him to have time to fall in love with anybody else. And that beagle rat bastard, Kyoko's relationship to him? It didn't matter. He couldn't win over Sho. In love or hatred Sho will always be the greatest in Kyoko's heart. The hatred is okay, as long as Kyoko is thinking of him all the time.

A loud signal disturbed his thoughts. His cell was ringing. Damn, he'd liked to stay like this a little longer.

They untangled from each other and hurried out of the cave. Sho followed the sound of his cell and answered as he wrapped his green towel around his hips.

"Yes?"

"Sho? Where are you? You must come back to set at once."

"Fine. I'm just out walking. I'll head back now."

After hanging up he quickly dried off, dressed and then sprinted around the pond to catch Kyoko before she disappeared. He had to make sure of something.

He saw her just as she's about to button up her dress. He grabbed her arm.

"Release me!" she growled dangerously.

Sho ignored her threatening glare and uncovered her chest again. She wore a simple, white bra, but above it on the left breast Sho's marking was clear for the world to see. Good.

"Let go of me! I hate you!"

"It's one-sided," Sho teased her as he avoided her waving fists.

Without looking back the star turned around to walk back to his team, all the while feeling Kyoko's hot glares stabbing him from behind. It's okay. It didn't matter if she hated him more than ever now. It would only keep her mind focused on him for a very long time.

**End**


End file.
